Saviour
by neilsnotes
Summary: He's a brooding half angel and posessses great power. She's a plain jane prophet in need of protecting. Inmate Edward is sprung from prison to protect waitress Bella from danger, she can see the future but one thing she doesn't predict is falling for her sexy, moody, aggressive Saviour who says he wants nothing to do with her romantically. W:Darkward/Possessiveward
1. PrologueChapter 1

**Prologue: Edwards POV**

_Seattle - Reyesbury Prison._

My fist connects with his jaw; he stumbles backwards before falling unconsciously to the floor. I look down at him and try to make sense of his swollen face, but the blood makes it hard for me to even differentiate between his mouth and nose.

I turn towards my next opponent; ready to show him he picked the wrong guy to fuck with.

His head is shaved, he's covered in tattoos _and _he has an eyebrow piercing. He is so typically thug looking, that he could be the poster boy for prison.

He glances at his friend on the floor and then up at me, he snarls as if to scare me off. I laugh at him and all the others standing around me. Did they not see what I had just done to their friend?

I admire courage, but this is simply idiotic.

He runs at me headfirst. I want to laugh again at how pathetic his move is, but I focus on finishing him off. I grab the back of his head with one hand and rip out his piercing with the other, he clutches his eye screaming like a girl.

Before he knows it I have my arms around his neck, squeezing the life out of him. His eyes are wide and full of surprise. He claws at me, trying to break free, his feet slap against the ground repeatedly, I don't know what he expects to accomplish by doing this, but its no use. He is no match against me.

I can hear the hushed whispers around us, about five minutes ago the cellblock was full of cheers and whistles, begging, to see any kind of action. But their once eager faces are now full of suspense, doubt and worry. They can't anticipate whether I plan to kill this man with my bare hands and the truth is, I don't know either.

I see a few men step forward as if to help the guy out but scared friends pull them back. Good. They should be scared. They should be _terrified._

"Masen, let go of that man, you have an important visitor."

I hear a booming voice full of authority behind me, I know already that it's the Warden, his voice is too distinct to mix up. I drop the man in my arms to the floor like hot coals. It isn't that I'm scared of the Warden, even though some would argue that I should be.

No, it's the fact that I haven't had one visitor in the five years that I'd been here.

I look down at the man who has become a crumpled mess, he clutches at his throat, grateful for air. His eyes are full of tears as he scrambles backwards, trying to create space between us.

He is pathetic. He is weak. It only makes me want to hurt him some more, but instead I turn to follow the already moving Warden. He walks past the visiting section and leads me towards his office. I'm confused as to why first of all, he hadn't cuffed me, and second of all why he was taking me to his office.

I reach out with my mind and try to get a feel of his thoughts but all I get is: tired, cranky, annoyed and something about cheating on his wife. Nothing extremely useful.

Opening his door he motions for me to go first, I walk in not knowing what to expect and find myself face to face with a pretty brunette. I'm used to people being shorter than me because I stand at 6'3, but this woman is below average for sure. She looks to be a whole foot shorter and ends up having to strain her neck to look up at me.

"Hi, nice to meet you Mr. Masen, I'm Alice Cullen."

She extends her hand towards me and I shake it, craving a woman's touch. Our hands meet and I feel her power glide through me. It's weird, scary and exciting all at once. I drop her hand almost instantly.

"What are you?"

Her eyes move to the space behind me as she gives me a look as if to shut my mouth. I'm so intrigued by her, I've forgotten the Warden is also in the room with us. I turn towards him, if she isn't willing to talk, he definitely should be.

"What's going on? Why have you brought me here?"

He let out a sigh as he sits down at his desk.

"Ms Cullen here is part of a special organisation that helps convicts create better lives for themselves once they leave prison."

"Why would that concern me? I don't get released for another seven years."

"Its an upcoming project, but long story short, they've picked an inmate from every prison here in Seattle to take part in a trial run. You create a good life for yourself, and show you've become a better person within a year and you get to stay out, you fuck up and you're back here with double your original sentence."

His face looks grim, with no hint of a smile, making it hard for me to think he's just fucking about.

"Is this some kind of sick joke Warden? Why me?"

"Other than your incident today you've been an exemplary inmate, you keep to yourself, and get on with life inside, plus you don't get caught up with any of the bullshit that goes on around here."

I don't know if the Warden has assumed I am some "goody-two-shoes" because I haven't fought with any inmates over the years. I hope he doesn't, otherwise he'd be wrongly mistaken.

The truth is, I don't like bringing unnecessary attention to myself.

I'm what you call a 'supernatural being'.

_A half angel__._

"Mr Masen, I assure you this is a legitimate organisation. You were hand picked specially, but remember the initial choice is yours. Deal, or no deal?"

I turn towards Alice, I try to grasp at any of her thoughts, but instead I'm faced with a brick wall, she's blocking me out. She smirks at me as if she knows exactly what I'm trying to do, I have no doubt in my mind that this petite women is a lot stronger than she looks.

I nod at them both, giving them my answer.

"Right Mr Brookes are we done here? The sooner we get Mr Masen out of here, the better. We have a lot of work to do."

"Right, wouldn't wanna delay anything."

Everything happens way too fast and before I know it I'm sitting shotgun in a black SUV with Alice. I try and recap on what has just happened but it seems to have flown past my head. I circle the face of my watch, intrigued by the moving hands. Its weird to see anything but cuffs around my wrists.

7:13. 7:14. 7:15. 7:16

"Are you ok Mr Masen?"

She snaps me out of my trance and I glance up to see her throw me a reassuring smile. She isn't exactly my type but she's definitely something to look at.

I ignore her question because she still hasn't answered mine.

"You gonna tell me what you are now?"

My voice is brisk and holds no emotion, I watch her hands tighten on the steering wheel as she let's out a little breath.

"I was going to wait until you got to the base but, hell, why not?"

I nod for her to go on, speaking isn't exactly my forte.

"The Warden was right about one thing, I do work for an organisation, but we aren't about helping convicts. We help supernatural beings. Werewolves, Vampires, Fairies, Witches, all of it. Even ah, Angels. We know what you are Mr Masen, we've been tracking you for quite some time, we would've gotten you out sooner but there was so many procedures we had to go through."

"You still haven't answered my question?"

I'm nothing if not persistent.

"That's what you got from that? No big shock that there are werewolves, vampires and so much more out there?"

"I figured a long time ago that if there are Angels out there, there could be other things too, right?"

"Right, that makes sense. And to answer your question I'm an Angel, a Walking Angel. Which basically means I get to walk the earth and keep my powers aslong as I abide by the rules. I understand you must have millions of other questions, and I promise to try and answer what I can Mr Masen."

I'm getting tired of her calling me Mr. Masen but that's not the issue on hand right now.

"So you sprung me from jail, why? You said you protect supernatural beings, does that mean I have people after me?"

"Oh no no, quite the opposite Mr Masen. We want you to protect one of our most important clients. Well she isn't exactly a client yet, but she will be. Her name is Isabella Swan."

**Chapter 1: Bellas POV**

_Arizona - Dales Diner _

"Hi, can I take your order please?"

I was tired, I was hungry and I was pissed off. But that didn't matter because to my customers I looked like I loved life. Being a waitress made it easier to keep up the facade of being normal, even though I was far from it.

I don't know what I am, or what someone like me would be called. All I do know is that I can see the future.

To a regular person this might seem exciting, but it's not all that when you can't control when you see things, or what you see. Sometimes I could be in the middle of crossing the street and I'll have a 'premonition'. Sometimes it's of things I don't want to see like, a random woman getting raped, or a kid being abused.

Not exactly things you want to see while you're on a date. That's why I keep to myself now, I go to work, go home, eat, sleep, and then back to work.

My life has become a repetitive cycle and I prefer it that way because it makes me feel like I'm in control.

I think the worst thing is not being able to do anything about it, its not like I can go to the FBI and tell them I see the future. They'd probably send me straight to a mental institution.

"I'll just have a stack of blueberry pancakes please."

I smile down at the blonde wondering how a woman with a figure like hers could get away with eating pancakes.

"Anything else?"

"No thankyou. But I was wondering how one would get a job here?"

I'm shocked that someone like her would want a job like this. She's dressed in black skinny trousers, patent heels and a shirt with a fitted blazer. She does not belong in a place like this. She screams class, sex and glamour all at once.

"You want a job _here_?"

"This place interests me, it has... character. How long have you worked here yourself?"

"Four years now."

"Do you like it here?"

"Yeah its, er- different. One day is never the same, there's always something entertaining happening."

"Sounds fun. I'm Rosalie, its nice to meet you, ahh Bella is it?"

"That's what the name tag says. Nice to meet you too Rosalie."

"Please, call me Rose."

I nod at her, ready to turn and sort her order out but she calls me back.

"Bella, I'm new in town and I was wondering if you knew any cool places to hang out?"

After four years here, I understand that newcomers tend to ask a lot of questions, so I'm not weirded out by this woman. She's pretty normal compared to most customers I get.

"Erm there's this bar, a couple blocks from here called Prime, its known to have quite the social scene."

"Oh well maybe you could join me?"

Wait, is she a lesbian? I have nothing against them but I'm straighter than a ruler.

Am I giving off a lesbian vibe? I've never had a woman approach me before. What do I say?

"I'm sorry, I erm- I'm not erm-"

I try and search for the right words to say but come up short, luckily for me, she realises my struggle before I make a massive fool of myself.

"Oh no, I'm sorry! I hope I didn't give you the impression that I... Just as friends ofcourse, I don't seem to have a lot of them right now."

_Universe swallow me up now, please. Damn Bella, even if she was a lesbian, she wouldn't go for a plain looking girl like you._

"Right well I'm sorry its just, I'm not one to really go out and er- socialise. It was really nice meeting you though. I'll get your order to you right away."

"Oh- okay. Its fine, don't worry about it."

I leave her table and carry on about my business.

"Order for table 7 Bella."

I take the blueberry pancakes off Dale and head over to Rose's table._ I'd set them down and then walk off. Simple__._

I look over at the vacant table and then back to my order. I hadn't mixed up the tables. Where had she gone? I beckon over one of the other waitresses. Maybe she had popped out for a few minutes and is planning on coming back?

"Hey, Sasha. You don't happen to know where my customer went, do you?"

"Blondie? She was on the phone after you left her table, things seemed to become a little heated from her side, a few minutes later, she was gone."

"Right, thanks."

Was she offended that I mistook her for being a lesbian? I head back to the kitchen to get rid of the pancakes and decide to ignore the weird feeling that has overcome me. I don't have time to wonder, I only have time to work.

3 hours, 28 minutes and 48 seconds later I head out, finished for the night.

I zip up my hoodie and pull on my leather jacket, grateful for the extra warmth it gives me.

"Bella you need a ride home?"

I look over to Dale, the chef, the boss, the owner. I think every single one of us waitresses thank our lucky stars we have a boss like Dale. He's understanding, sweet, kind, and treats us like his daughters.

"Not tonight Dale, I think I need the walk."

"Suit yourself Bella, you stay safe out there."

"Always."

I pat the can of pepper spray I keep in my side bag, it comes in handy when I encounter drunks on my walk home, so I never go anywhere without it.

I head for my normal route, walking a little faster as the feeling of dread washes over me.

_"Five more blocks Bella."_

_"Four more blocks Bella."_

I'm rounding the third block when I feel a presence near me. I look up from the floor and see a man in a suit about two metres in front of me.

He's tall at about 6' ft with broad shoulders. He looks down at me, smiling. It wasn't an inviting smile.

"Hey there darling. You wouldn't happen to know where Dales Diner is do you?"

His voice is deep but cracked at the same time, it's as if he has gravel stuck in his throat. He isn't ugly, but he isn't what you'd call sexy either. He is just _ok_.

"It's closed now. But it's three blocks from here, right on the corner. You can't miss it."

I walk around him and focus on getting myself as far as possible from here.

"Oh don't leave. Maybe you could keep me company tonight?"

He is beside me within seconds; I reach for my pepper spray, ready to blind him if he carrys on pestering me.

"You ignoring me? Now, now there's no need for that."

I take my spray out and aim it at him, right in the eyes.

"Leave. Me. Alone." My voice is a lot stronger than I expect it to be.

He lets out a maniac laugh that sends a shiver down my spine.

I take no chances and spray him in the eye. His hands fly to his eyes, rubbing and itching at the same time.

"You bitch!"

I turn and run as fast as I can, my pepper spray still in hand. I let myself look back to see if he is following me. There's no one there.

I look forward again and end up bumping straight into another suit.

"Well hello there."

I look up at this man knowing straight away he is with the first one I had just ran from.

Their suits are identical, they are both similar in height, _and _they both stand with that same posture. The only thing that makes them different is this man has long blonde hair, whereas the other had dark brown.

I back away from him sensing immediate danger.

Where the other man looked scary, this one looks downright evil.

I feel my back come into contact with another body. Could this night get any worse? I grip onto my pepper spray, ready to use it. But before I can do anything, the man behind me grabs me by my arms. Panic sets in as I realise what is happening. The pepper spray drops and I inwardly cry as I realise I've lost my only weapon.

"You nearly blinded me, you're gonna pay for that bitch."

Fuck. Fuck. Fuck.

The blonde man walks up to me as I struggle in the first mans grip.

"Let me go you bastard!"

"Oooh she's got spirit James."

His voice at my ear makes me cringe. Why didn't I just get in the car with Dale?

"Well we'll break it once we're done with her Riley."

The blonde one, James moves his face so it is mere inches from mine.

"Isabella Swan, my my. We have finally found you. What a pleasure it is."

"How do you know me? What do you want?"

"Oh I'm sure you know what it is we're after. That little power of yours is sure gonna come in handy."

I knew my power would get me into trouble one day, but I didn't ever think it was going to get me kidnapped. I always thought I'd get put into a mental institution, or even prison.

"Let me go! I don't even know what you're talking about."

I wriggle from side to side, intent on breaking free.

Why wasn't my 'power' super human strength? Or the ability to fight? No, instead it had to be premonitions.

Fucking premonitions that hadn't even warned me about this.

I could feel the anger boil up inside of me as they fought to keep a hold of me. I was not going to be taken.

This was _my_ life, _I'm _in control.

"Get. Off. Me. Now!"

I feel like my brain has exploded as rays of light surround me. The men are now crumpled against a wall, lifeless. I look down at my glowing hands, wondering what the hell is going on.

I wipe at my jeans, hoping it will wipe away the blinding light, but it's no use.

I can hear the men groaning, finally coming back to their senses. I feel a hand at my shoulder pulling me back.

I expect a third man, but instead I'm faced with someone I never thought I'd see again.

"Wha-what are you doing here? What's going on?"

"Bella, oh God I was too late. Are you ok? Come with me."

"What? Why? What's going on?"

"We don't have much time before they start to wake up. Your power Bella. They want it. I can keep you safe."

"You? Wait, how do you know about my power? How do I know you're not just like them?"

"I'll tell you everything later, just please come with me. It's way too dangerous here."

"Aahhh Rosalie Hale. Look at you, always the stunner."

We both turn to see James staggering towards us. He's smiling that evil smile of his. Rose pulls me behind her, as if to protect me.

"James, walk away."

"How about you give me the girl and I let you live."

"You know I can't let you have her."

"That's too bad Rose. I kinda liked you."

He lunges at Rosalie, but she's faster than he is and probably a lot more stronger than he is right now.

She blocks his thrown fist; grabbing it and twisting it round his back. I hear bones crack as she knees him in the back, he falls to the floor and within seconds she has him pinned down. She pulls out a tranquilliser dart, and injects him in the neck. I watch him go limp underneath her as his eyes slowly close. His face looks almost peaceful when he is asleep, every inch of malice is wiped away.

I stand still, unable to move as I watch Rose walk over to Riley and inject him with a different dart.

What the fuck is going on?

"Come on, we don't have a lot of time. They'll be awake soon. We need to leave."

She grabs my arm and drags me towards God only knows where.

"Bella you need to move a little faster. My car is close."

I focus on moving my legs faster and try to keep up with Rosalie and her long strides.

"Right we're here. Get in."

We walk upto a black SUV, Rose opens up the passenger seat and pushes me in before she gets into the drivers seat.

I stare down at my hands as she drives, wondering when the glow had decided to leave. There is no blood on me, and my clothes are fairly intact but I feel dirty, I feel violated.

_Thankyou for visiting Phoenix, Arizona._

"Wait, where are you taking me? I need to go to my apartment."

I turn around in my seat, watching as we drive further and further away from my home.

"I'm taking you to the base. Its not safe at your apartment, there'll be more guys waiting there for you."

"Well then we'll go to the police. I can't stay away from my apartment forever, I have to go back."

"You can't go back Bella. And we _cannot_ under _any _circumstances go to the police, do you understand?"

"What is going on? You said you'd explain everything?"

"I guess we have time. Right well Bella your power, it's rare. There's probably one case of it every 50 years. You're what we like to call, a prophet."

"A prophet? You're kidding me right? I'm not religious."

"You don't have to be. Prophet is a word that can mean many things, in your case its someone who foretells the future. So that explains you. You can ask me questions later. Now onto those guys back there. They're part of an organisation, run by scientists who are intrigued by all things supernatural. They search for humans with powers, like yourself, and they capture them, to experiment and they try and replica the power. They haven't been successful as of yet, but we don't know what goes on behind those walls of theirs. Some of the people they capture they use to their advantage, to protect them. They're clever, I'll give 'em that."

"So these scientists, they want to experiment on me?"

"Mostly yes, and to use your power. Like I said Bella, you possess a rare power, not a lot of people can see the future, you would be an asset to any organisation."

"Right, well its not like I can control it anyway. The premonitions come when they want to."

"You can't control your power?"

Her voice is full of shock as she looks over at me.

"No, I can't. Anyway, what about you? How do you know about me? How do you know those guys?"

"I'm part of another organisation, but unlike the scientists we are the good ones. We protect people like you, and other supernatural beings from people like the scientists. I was sent here to protect you, we've been keeping an eye on you for quite some time. You've been under the radar and managed to hide yourself well. Not well enough, but well."

"So you're taking me to the base, to protect me from people like those guys?"

"You catch on fast." She stated while winking.

"So where's the base?"

One side of me was telling me to jump out of the moving SUV and to go back to my apartment and carry on with my normal life. The other side was curious about everything Rose was saying, she seemed to have answers, and I had a lot of questions.

"We are off to Seattle."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two: Bellas POV**

_Seattle - The Base_

"You can close your mouth now Bella."

"I-I-I'm sorry it's just that, I've never seen anything like it."

"Its awesome right? Wait till you see the inside."

I give Rosalie a look as if to say the word awesome is an understatement. She chuckles before walking through the doors of what she refers to as 'The Base'.

I wait a few seconds to try and get over the beauty of the mansion in front of me. Its big and I mean _BIG_. The only thing I can think of that comes close to it in size is the Buckingham Palace. I shudder when I think of all the people who must be inside right now.

"Come on Bella, we're already late."

I tear my eyes away from the detailing on the stone fixtures and follow Rosalie inside.

I let out a little gasp as I walk in. High ceilings, marble floors, never-ending staircases. This place is beyond anything I could ever imagine.

It's _way _past perfection.

I shy away from the intrigued stares, suddenly feeling out of place.

Everyone here is dressed nicely, looking at Rose made me feel shabby, but looking at all of the people here, makes me feel downright disgusting.

I pull at my green hoodie, wishing it would swallow me up already.

A hand touches my arm, I turn to see Rose give me a sympathetic look.

"Ignore them."

I nod at her, grateful that she's with me right now. She heads down the corridor to her left, I look down at the floor, and follow her, walking as fast as I can to get away from the wandering eyes.

"So ground floor is basically offices, dining room, kitchen, lounge area, gym and the library. First floor is the training floor where you work on your self defence skills. There's a gym on the first floor too so you can use either one. Second floor is mainly for the kids, its got a games room, indoor pool, but its also where they go to educate themselves, we believe everyone is entitled to an education, human being or not. Third floor is dedicated to power practition, so its a place where witches, warlocks and wizards practice magic, or where angels can practice their abilities etcetera etcetera. Fourth, fifth, sixth and seventh are the apartments. Fourth is normally where the 11-18yr olds are, fifth is 18+, sixth is for the guards and then seventh is for the big guys who run things round here. Any questions?"

"What floor is your room on?"

She winks at me while answering. "Seventh. We also have a few families here, they normally stay on fourth with their kids. We have 26 rooms on each floor, they're alphabetically ordered, so if I said go to 6F you'd go to the sixth floor, wing 1 because F is one of the first thirteen letters and walk till you see 6F. You'll get the hang of it soon enough."

"Right. So I'll be somewhere on the fifth floor then?"

"Oh no, you've been assigned a room on the seventh floor."

"I thought only the important people were on that floor?"

"Like I said before Bella. You're special. Plus you'll be sharing and seventh floor has the biggest space."

I wonder who my roommate is as Rosalie enters a door. I follow her in and stare at the four people sitting at a round table. There's just one girl and three men. I can't see one of the guys because his back is to me, but the other two are both blonde and _very _good looking. I notice that one of them is visibly older looking, whereas the other is probably only a few years older than me, but still younger in comparison to the other blonde. The girl is a petite brunette with long luscious waves, she's smiling at me as if she's happy to see me.

I rack my brain and try to remember if we had met before, but I'm pretty sure I'd remember meeting someone like her. She has the same striking beauty as Rosalie. I immediately feel jealous but try and tamp the feeling down.

"Hi, I'm Alice Cullen. It is so nice to finally meet you."

She extends her hand and I shake it, mumbling a hello back.

"Wow, I can feel your power. Its electrifying."

Electrifying? I'd never imagine anyone describing any part of me as electrifying but before I can manage a response she drags me towards the table.

"This is Jasper Hale, his a, a er- guidance counsellor? I think that's what you call it? His the person to go to if you have any problems."

"Hi, nice to meet you."

I shake his hand, and notice that his voice has a southern twang to it. It makes him even more attractive, there's nothing like a southern gentleman.

"And this is the founder and owner of Cullen Protection Services, Carlisle Cullen, also known as Daddy dearest."

I look back and forth between father and daughter, realising just how much they look like eachother now.

"Isabella it's an absolute pleasure. I'm so glad you've decided to join us."

I contemplate on just agreeing with him but I realise its best I give it to them straight, no bullshit.

"Honestly, I'm here because I need answers. These past 24hours have been a blur to me, I'm not even really registering what's going on right now. Last week I was living my routine life, this week I've been attacked, discovered my hands light up like frickin bulbs, found out there's a whole different world out there with blood sucking vampires and witches, which I'm pretty sure only exist in Harry Potter but whatever. Oh and I was told I'm a prophet. That's right, a prophet. Its not like that's life changing news right? Right?"

Everyone has become silent, they stare at me as if I'm mad, and for a few seconds I believe I actually have become crazy. Maybe this is a nightmare and I'm really sleeping in my cosy bed at home?

_Pinch yourself Bella._

I suddenly feel like Dorothy in the land of Oz. I want to go home.

"Wizards."

No-ones mouth moves so I assume I'm hearing the sexy, deep voice in my head.

"They're wizards in Harry Potter, not witches."

Ok, that is definitely not in my head.

I turn towards the only guy I hadn't been introduced to and come to a conclusion that I'm definitely dreaming.

There is no way someone as good looking as him could be real. No way in hell. I must be dreaming. I must be.

He's sitting down so I don't know how tall he is but I can just tell he'd loom over me. His body is lean and I can see the outline of his muscles through his grey t-shirt. His hair is copper with a hint of gold that match his beautiful eyes.

He has that whole menacing, sexy, broody look going on.

Let's just say if I seen him in the street, I'd consider crossing the road to avoid contact.

His face holds no emotion so I'm confused as to whether what he said is intended as a joke. I decide the best thing to do is ignore him and stay out of his way as much as possible.

I definitely do not like the rhythm of my heart when he's around.

"Oh I'm sorry! I forgot to introduce you two. Bella, this is Edward Masen, your new roommate."

**Edwards POV**

She stares at me as if I've grown another head in the past few minutes. I wait for her to reply but nothing seems to be registering in her right now. Maybe she's gone cuckoo?

Having a power like hers would affect the mind, wouldn't it? Her recent speech would definitely make some people believe she's mad.

"Oh I'm sorry! I forgot to introduce you two. Bella, this is Edward Masen, your new roommate."

She snaps out of her trance and turns towards Alice and then back at me. I sense the initial shock, she obviously didn't know we'd be rooming together. Interesting.

I nod at her. I can't risk opening my mouth again, God knows what would come out, plus she doesn't seem to want to respond to me and I prefer the quiet anyway.

"I'm rooming with _him_?"

I ignore the distaste in her words, I'm used to people treating me like this. I don't exactly give off a happy go-lucky vibe.

"Yes, Edwards been assigned as your guardian. He's going to be protecting you."

Fucking great.

"B-but then, who's going to protect him?"

Does it look like I need protecting?

"I assure you Ms Swan, I can take care of myself."

She looks over at me, her interest is blatant. I take this oppurtunity to give her a once over.

Her hair is mahogany brown and falls at her chest. She stands at about 5'6, and has on a green zip-up hoodie with a leather jacket, skinny jeans and converse. Her clothes cover her body well so I can't see much, but I can see that she has a nice ass.

I focus in on her face and realise I definitely saved the best till last. Her skin is pale with faint freckles, her lips are a rose pink, but it's her eyes that do it for me.

They're a swirl of brown and green with hints of grey, they're so full of life, I can feel myself being drawn into them.

She catches me assessing her and fidgets under my stare.

I smile inwardly, it seems I make her uncomfortable. This news weirdly satisfies me.

I reach out to her with my mind, needing to know what she's thinking right now.

_God he's so sexy._

_Am I dreaming?_

_His eyes. His hair. _

_Why is he staring at me? Oh God is there something on my face?_

"You've got nothing on your face and no, you're not dreaming."

Her mouth drops open. I picture her on her knees infront of me, mouth open, begging.

Thank fuck no-one can read my mind.

She grows incredibly uncomfortable. I relish in it.

"How did you- how did he just?"

Her voice has become breathy and soft, it goes straight to my groin.

"Ah Edward just so happens to be telepathic."

Her face turns a bright red as she acknowledges what Alice has just said, I smirk at her and she turns away, avoiding eye contact.

I reach out again, wondering what she's doing to cover up her earlier thoughts.

_**You better not be reading my mind.**_

_**God I bet you are.**_

_**Fuck you. Jerk.**_

_**Lalalalaaalalalaalalalaaaa.**_

I break contact with her as soon as she starts to mentally sing. Let's just say I'll be fine if she never decides to sing again.

"What other 'talents' do you have?"

She looks right at me. I decide I like her courage, it's challenging, it's different.

"I prefer keeping my cards close to my chest... among _other _things."

"Oh I see. Not a man of many talents then?"

I admire her wit but she's got a long way to go up against me.

"Ms Swan, I have many talents, I'd just prefer not to say right now. We have company, it'd be crude, oh. I mean rude. Maybe I can show you later on?"

Before I get her answer Alice butts in, the others look to find this uncomfortable but it doesn't bother me.

"Wow, I knew you guys would be good together. Bella that's the most Edwards spoken since he's been here!"

I realise Alice is right and shut my mouth once again. I'm not here to make friends, I'm here to do a job and that's what I plan on doing. No distractions.

I look out the window to my left, trying to make it blatant that I no longer hold interest in the conversation.

"Bella, let me show you to your room and then we can sort you out with some clothes and food, you must be starving right?"

"Erm, yeah thankyou. It was nice meeting you all."

Carlisle, Jasper and Alice mutter a goodbye as she follows Rosalie out of the room. I feel her eyes on me, waiting for a respone to her bye but I ignore her.

I don't have time for complications. Especially ones that look as tempting as Bella Swan.

**Authors Note: **

**Hi guys, I'd love to read some feedback on what you all think of my story so far, so please review. **

**Thanks :) **


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors Note:**

**Hi guys, absolutely thrilled with the feedback I've had so far. You guys definitely push me to update faster. Keep those amazing reviews coming, and you'll get another update within 24 hours. I'm hoping to hit 40/50. **

**Wow that'd be awesome!**

**Hope you enjoy, and ooh beware of the lemons ;).**

**Chapter Three: Bellas POV**

I toss and turn in my new bed, but it has nothing to do with lack of comfort. Truth is, I don't think I've ever slept in such a nice room with a mattress that feels like heaven beneath me and a shower that seems to have washed away all of my backpain.

This comes down to one man. _Edward Masen._

He is the reason for my sleepless night. It doesn't help that I know the sex god is less than fifteen feet away from me.

I look towards the bedside clock; 4:28am. I watch the minutes tick by, 4:29, 4:30, 4:31. I decide I'm not going to lie there and watch time go by and get out of bed.

My bare feet hit soft carpet, I search through the drawer full of socks and pull on a plain white pair. I had felt naked before, not because I only had on shorts and a tank but because I hadn't had socks on.

When you lived in converse, socks became a priority, a necessity.

I head for the living area in the apartment. Its spacious with a coffee table, television set and an L shaped sofa. Soft shades of brown surround me, and suddenly I don't feel so out of place. I sorta feel at home.

Not for long though.

"Can't sleep?"

I sit up quickly, trying to cover my body with the closest thing I can reach. The pillow doesn't do much for my legs but it covers my heaving chest.

My brain forgets how to form words as my eyes fall on him. He has on sweatpants. _Just _sweatpants.

His body isn't how I imagined it would be. It's better.

His muscles are well defined and taut, he's hard all over, not an inch of fat in sight. I have a sudden urge to go to him and trace the trail of hair on his lower stomach. Maybe even lick my way down. Mmm.

I swallow deep, and nod at him. I did not trust my voice right now.

"Stop looking at me like that."

Shit Bella, way to make it bait. Act dumb.

"Like what?"

"Like you want to jump me."

I snort out loud. "I'm not looking at you like that."

"You forget I can read your mind."

He smirks and I decide there and then I really hate seeing him smirk because it brings way too much attention to his kissable lips.

Fucking hell Bella. Think of something else. Anything else.

"Do you not understand the concept of privacy?"

"Normally, yes."

"Well I'd really appreciate it if you respect my privacy and stop getting inside my head."

"What would you prefer I get inside of?"

That _bastard_.

I know my face has turned red, I can feel the heat emanating off it. I turn away, there's no way in hell I want him to know he affects me.

_Bit too late for that, Bella._

"A burning building?"

"Ouch. Is that any way to treat the man assigned to protect you?"

"What's up with that anyway? It seems abit much."

"Honestly, I have no idea. All I know is that I was sprung from jail to protect you, so I sure as hell didn't consider refusing the offer."

He was sprung from jail? _**Jail**__?_ The place they kept criminals.

Oh my God what if he's a murderer?

"I take it you didn't know I'm an ex convict?"

He walks towards the sofa and sits down way too close to me. I scoot backwards, needing space between us.

"Still wanna jump my bones now?"

My back hits the arm of the sofa. He grabs hold of my legs and pulls me towards him so that I sit astride of him. He pulls the pillow from my grasp and throws it to the floor. I'm frozen in place, not knowing whether I should scream in fear or move closer to him in desire.

He touches my face, running his finger down my cheek, my neck and then my chest. He slowly runs it down the middle of my boobs, dragging the neck of my tank down with him. I don't know if I should be glad that I never wear a bra to bed. I don't have any time to think as his lips inch closer to mine.

I'm breathing heavy, arching into his touch, wishing he would be a little rougher.

"Still wanna see if my lips are kissable?"

His lips touch my ear, he nibbles at my earlobe ever so slightly. I let out a quiet moan.

I'd never been so turned on in my life and he hadn't even kissed me. Hell he was hardly _touching _me.

I pull my face back so I can watch him through hooded eyes. His face is unreadable, it's almost as if he's unaffected by all of this.

If I couldn't feel his growing erection against my centre I would've assumed he didn't want me just as much as I wanted him right now. But he does, and I have my proof.

I circle my hips slowly, grinding against him. Craving his touch.

"Answer me?"

His voice is emotionless. His face holds the same bored expression he has most of the time.

"Yes Edward." My voice has become breathy. I sound like I'd just ran a marathon.

His lips move towards mine, he is a mere breath away from kissing me. I anticipate it, closing my eyes ready to taste him.

I go cold as his arms pick me up and put me on the edge of the sofa. I look at the space between us, eyes wide.

_What the fuck?_

He stands up, his face is straight as he looks down at me.

"That was a mistake. I shouldn't have done that."

I do nothing but stare up at him. Was he serious?

I want to slap myself for being so silly. I didn't know this guy, I'd just met him and I was pretty close to having sex with him already.

When had I turned into such a slut?

He turns away and walks back into his bedroom. I sit there for a good hour, watching the sun rise, wondering why this man seems to have such a crazy affect on me?

**Edwards POV**

Carlisle had warned me not to get emotionally involved with Bella after witnessing our first meeting. I had promised him he had nothing to worry about, and at the time I really believed he didn't.

Now? Not so much.

_Get your fucking shit together Edward. She is just a girl. You've fucked better looking girls._

It was true, I'd fucked some of the best looking girls on earth. But it wasn't about looks with Bella, I knew that much.

It was more to do with the way she breathed my name, the way she arched into my touch, begging for more, the way she ground her hips into mine, desperate for my cock.

I stripped out of my sweats and headed into the shower, there's no way I'd get through a day of training tomorrow if I had a case of blue balls.

I step under the cold water, welcoming the distraction. Closing my eyes I wrap my hand around my length and squeeze once. I work my way up and down, imagining different hands on me as I fist myself.

I picture her underneath me, naked, writhing in pleasure. I hold back as she begs me to fuck her.

"Edward please, I need you. Please."

Yes. Yes. Fuck. Yes!

I enter her in one swift motion, she screams my name loudly, telling me she wants it harder, rougher.

I give it to her, ripping her apart as I enter her pussy again and again and again.

I squeeze once more, imagining instead that it's her tight walls milking me.

I moan loudly as I come all over the shower wall.

I laugh at myself. I'd spent five years in prison and not jacked off once, I'm out for three days and already jerking off because of one girl.

One girl who would come to him willingly if he asked.

_Ah shit._


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors Note:**

**Hi guys, sorry I haven't updated in so long. I've just been crazy busy with working on my other stories. But I've decided on updating this story at least once a month, so ease your worries for now. **

**Hope you enjoy this, and a little note on the side. This will be a slow burn, nothing is going to happen to fast. Whereas with my other stories where everything happens within the first couple of chapters, regarding love, with this one, it'll take it's time. But I assure you, it'll be worth it.**

**Thanks for reading.**

**Chapter Four: Bellas POV**

I get out of the shower and dress in the clothes Alice had given me yesterday. Skinny black pants, a white sleeveless blouse and my black keds. You can tell colour isn't really a liking of mine.

I'd learnt over the past few years that the easiest way to go unnoticed was to blend in. That meant wearing dull colours that no-one noticed like black, white, grey, bottle green, navy blue and so on.

It was rare to ever see a colour on me, I think the brightest I've gone is a red sweater, and even then it was covered by a black jacket.

Oh well, fashion was the least of my worries right now.

There's an eager knock on the door, I go to open it and see Alice on the other side.

"Hi, you ready? You look ready." Her eagerness is visible as she bounces on the heels of her feet while looking me over.

I nod at her before I head out of my room, I can't help but fleet a look inside before I exit, I wonder where Edward is?

Alice takes me to the second floor, apparently before I get to do anything I have to be trained. There's no point in being alive with a power if you can't protect yourself, she says.

She's right though, Edward may be my guardian but he isn't going to be on hand all the time, I'd feel a lot more comfortable knowing I could protect myself. Who needs men anyway? Definitely not me.

We enter the training centre and there's people all around us throwing eachother across matts, punching, kicking, biting. It seems anything goes here.

I scan the area and notice Edward sparring with another guy. It's obvious who's got the upper hand, but it's also obvious who the streetfighter is and who's been trained in the art of fighting.

Where Edward is messy, dirty and quite scary. The other guy is precise, focused and quiet. They're complete opposites and watching them fight eachother is captivating. Or it's just because I like staring at Edward.

"He's something isn't he?" Alice asks me, watching me watch him.

Suddenly I feel like I've been caught with my hand in the cookie jar, it's as if I'm doing something forbidden. I feel myself blush and focus on other things going on around me.

"He was handpicked especially for you, you know?"

This grabs my attention. "Really? Why him?"

"You're both pretty special, you're both the complete opposites. We figured you'd work well together." Alice replies, confident we're great as a pair.

"I guess we'll just have to wait and see." I say, not so quick to assume Edward and I were a good choice together.

"Come on. Let's get your training started!"

She drags me towards a man who looks only a few years older than me and introduces him as Jacob. He'll be my trainer and will help me with all things physical. She leaves us to it after our introductions and I'm thankful for it.

Her happy, optimistic personality was definitely an acquired taste.

"So what are you? Wait, let me guess. Fairy?" Jacob asks, smirking at me.

"Fairies exist? No way! Does that mean Tinkerbell is real?" I ask, excited at the thought of meeting Tinkerbell.

"So you're not a fairy, and of course Tinkerbell does _not _exist. Don't let a fairy hear you talk about Tink, they get really upset, something about Hollywood messing things up for them." He shrugs as if he's got no clue which I happen to find really sweet.

"Oh man, my life is over. I find out about all of this only to find out there's no such thing as Tinkerbell. Do the fairies even have wings? Wands? Fairy dust?"

"Wands? No. Wings? Hell yes. Fairy dust? Yeah!"

I revel in how normal he is. Thanking God that there's finally someone around here I can have a nice conversation with. "Aha, man, that is awesome. So what are you? Werewolf?" I ask, pointing towards the slight beard he's sporting.

"Nuh-uh, you have to tell me what you are first?"

"You have to guess, I'll give you three tries."

He laughs and looks as if he's contemplating his answer before he says it. "Vampire?"

"What? No! Do I look as if I suck peoples blood for a living?" I shout, outraged that he's mistaken me for a bloodsucker.

"Hey, you got the whole pale thing going on. You can't blame a guy for assuming." He holds his hands up, palms facing me as if to apologise.

"I guess that's fair, next guess?"

"Erm, a siren?"

"They exist too? Don't tell me there's mermaids aswell?" Now, I'm seriously shocked. Was every single myth and monster true? Was bigfoot real?

He nods while answering. "Damn, mermaid was my next guess. I give up. You _have _to tell me."

"Alright, alright. I'm a prophet. Honestly, that's like all I know right now so I can't answer much bu-"

"No fucking way! Now, that is what you call _awesome_." I blush at his compliment.

"Thanks. I guess? How about you? You're not a werewolf, not a fairy, not a mermaid?"

"I'm a wizard." I stare at him with wide eyes, so tempted to scream the words at him. "You can ask, go ahead." He says smiling.

"A wizard like Harry Potter!?" I let it out, thankful he's let me ask.

"Nope, I'm WAY cooler."

I laugh a genuine laugh and for once in a long time, I'm finally happy where I am. Maybe being here wasn't so bad after all?

Jacob and I go through the basics of self defence for the rest of the day and I almost forget Edward's mere feet away from me until Jacob makes the two of us spar with eachother.

We're standing about a metre away from eachother and working on blocking an attack upclose. Jacobs behind me, trying to position me in the correct way.

His hands go from my ankles, to my hips, to my waist, to my shoulders. It all feels very technical but I can't help but see how Edward feels having another mans hands, on my body.

I watch his reaction but all I see is focus and determination. Either he's really good at putting a game face on or he really doesn't give a shit, and I was betting on the latter.

Whatever, that was fine with me, I wasn't here to find a boyfriend anyway.

His fist comes at my face, slow on purpose and I block it with one hand. I pretend to knee him in the stomach and pull his head down so that I can pretend to knee him in the face this time.

"Good. Remember to always use a mans weak point against him. Don't kick him though, especially not in the balls."

Jacobs words confuse me. Weren't you always supposed to go for the balls? He senses my confusion fast. "Okay, Edward you can stay where you are. Bella, come over here. I want you to kick him in the balls, like actually kick him. No pretending this time."

"What? I can-"

"Just do it." It's Edward who speaks at me this time, he almost looks impatient and annoyed.

Well fuckyou then, I'll have no problem kicking you in the balls now.

We face eachother, him waiting for me to kick, and me wondering how hard I was going to kick.

I decide it's going to be hard and throw all my weight into the kick. I expect a groan, but before my foot reaches his balls, he grabs my ankle and pulls me towards him.

My leg bends at the knee and my body is leaning towards his for support, as I wobble on the one leg I have on the ground. He pulls me closer fast and I loose my footing and go falling to the ground, him not far behind me.

It all happens so fast that I don't even realise his body is pressed against mine, until I feel his growing erection nudge me inbetween my legs.

It shocks me, especially because he was so professional a couple of minutes ago. I move around, trying to get out from underneath him, not wanting to make this any more awkward.

That is untill I realise his eyes have gone from anger to lust. He lets go of my bent leg fast, so that I can actually close my legs and gets up off the floor.

I stay lying down for a few more seconds, trying to sort my raging hormones out. Jacob acts none the wiser as he gives me hand up and gets into explaining how if I kick someone, they could easily use it against me, like so.

I nod, pretending to understand everything he's saying when really, I'm too focused on Edward who's standing there as if he didn't just get a raging hard on, while training with me.

"Ok, I think that's enough for today. I'll see you guys again tomorrow, same time, same place." Jacob says while staring at us both, probably wondering what the fuck is going on.

Me too Jacob, me too.

**Authors Note:**

**Did you guys like it? Hate it? **

**Let me know, and check out my other stories if you'd like, they all have the same kind of love/hate relationship between Edward and Bella, but some are a little faster moving than this one. **

**Reviews are encouraged and LOVED. **

**Thanks for still sticking with me. X**


End file.
